Karma Sutra
by NeteleJala
Summary: One-Shot. Mick, Beth and Josef stuck in an Indian Love temple!


So, here is one-shot number two. Thanks for all those who read and reviewed **Blood and Chocolates**. There will be no continuation of that OR this one!!

Some things to know…

This is set in future world, where Mick has turned Beth. I am not going into specifics, but just know that Josef id acting as her sire too, because Mick is young and his self-loathing is not good for a fledgling.

I love India, and anything Indian. I am, in fact, applying to study there next year!!!!! I had my interview on Monday, after staying up till 3am with a sick greenleaf9 on Sunday!! But it went well, and now I just need the health center to give me the longest list on immunizations I have ever seen!!!

The Karma Sutra is a book of sex, which ties into the Tantric practices of using sexual pleasure to achieve Moksha (Enlightenment/Release form the cycle of death and Rebirth/Peace). There are temples in central India that have cravings of these practices on them. Many of the sex manuals today are taken from these temples.

I have some links for those who would like to know more…  
Youtube-Thandi Mein For what a sex temple looks like (I love Shah Rukh Khan in this scene!)  
Youtube- Swades Dhoti For how to tie a Dhoti (SRK again!!!)  
and google Karma Sutra if you want explanations on the positions I talk about (I was too embarrassed to describe them!)

I own none of this, CBS makes all the profits!!!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Karma Sutra**

"Again, why are we here?" Mick asked Josef.

Josef sighed. "Because, my dear Mick, you turned a well know news reporter and well…we had to get out of LA," Josef said with a sneer.

"I know what Beth and I are doing here, but I wanted to know what _you_ are doing here," Mick scowled at his friend.

"If you think I am going to finance a trip to a place I haven't been and not come, you're crazy," Josef responded.

""Yeah, well, on that note, I don't need you to front my bills, I happen to have my own money, thank you very much," Mick said defiantly.

Josef just chuckled. "Yes, Mick, you do, but do you know who to contact to get vamp friendly rooms? Or where you can get safe blood while staying abroad? Not to mention that you have a new turn who I don't want to be subjugated to your 'moral' code. Beth is a character of vitality and youth. You should not try and contain her within your restrictive lifestyle, you might find she will get fed up and leave you and I couldn't take another fifty years of your brooding."

Mick continued to scowl because as much as he hated to admit it, he knew Josef was right. Beth wasn't going to take to Mick's lifestyle, and he knew it. He just hoped he could keep her from doing anything she would regret, but Josef was a good influence, behind his playboy persona there was a tender man who lived by his own moral code.

Mick heard the freezer lid open and he looked back to see Beth standing in the middle of the room, in the nude.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked innocently.

"I had some new clothes brought up for you," Josef reassured her.

"How do you know my size?" Beth asked.

Josef gave Beth's naked form a once, then twice over, causing Mick to growl protectively. Josef chuckled and explained, "Your clothes would be too conspicuous here, besides the humidity would kill you. I had a traditional Indian sari purchased for you."

"Sorry? What is that?" Beth asked, looking at the brightly colored cloth on the table.

"A sari," Josef explained. "Is a traditional women's gown. It consists of a choli (bra-like shirt) and six yards of fabric wrapped in such a way to form a dress. I am told they are very comfortable, and breezy and I _know_ they are very complimentary to the female figure."

Beth picked up the pale blue material. It was very light and beautifully hand embroidered _Obviously a Josef Konstantin purchase…_ "Josef…this is beautiful," Beth admired the material.

"Yes. I thought it would accent your eyes." Josef smiled.

"Thanks. But why do I need such an expensive gown?" Beth asked.

"You don't. That was only about twenty dollars. Remember, we are in India, things are cheaper here."

"Why are we in India?" Beth asked, tearing her eyes away from the material.

Josef rolled his eyes and groaned. "Because…everyone in the US and Europe thinks your dead—apparently Buzzwire has a large European audience. We couldn't have you recognized so I paid for this little vacation, until things cool off."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Welcome. Now, how are you feeling? Are you up for an evening out?" Josef asked.

Beth looked to Mick for confirmation. "I feel good. I think I have the bloodlust under control. That fresh blood this afternoon seemed to help," Beth said.

"Good. How about we put that newfound control to the test…I was thinking of taking in some of the sights tonight. Apparently there are some ancient temples around here that are a sight to behold."

"Will they be open at night?" Mick asked.

"No. But that will make it easier to get a good look, without all the other people and guards."

"But what about the admission fees?" Beth asked, not liking the idea of trespassing, especially on a religious site.

"Why should corporations make money on things they didn't build?" Josef asked, but seeing the disapproving look he got from Mick and Beth he added. "I'll donate a half million to whoever own it for 'restoration' or whatever. Happy?"

Mick and Beth smiled. Never let anyone say Josef Konstantin didn't have a conscience. Josef quickly described how to wear the sari to Beth and left to go change. Mick grumbled about the traditional Indian dhoti that Josef was insisting they wear, but after he had it own, he found it to be quite nice. It wasn't constricting and it caught the slightest breeze making even the hot evening feel nice. Josef returned wearing a dhoti as well and they set off for the temple complex.

* * *

Mick. Beth and Josef made their way through the temple complex. The night dark, but the three's vampire abilities allowed them to see every detail of the temples. They were truly amazing. Beth couldn't imagine the amount of history they contained. According to the signs (which Josef translated) the temples were built between the 1st and 6th centuries BCE.

Beth was having a wonderful time and Mick was very happy to see her laughing. Since her turning her mood swings had been frightening, but this trip seemed to be taking off the stress of turning and she was becoming more comfortable with her abilities.

Mick knew Josef was the main reason. Josef had spent most of the time since he had learned Mick had turned Beth with her. He had been very reassuring and a helpful teacher. Josef had centuries on Mick and knew all about the process of turning. Even know he was training Beth as he baited her into chasing him through the mazes of temples at vampire speeds. Josef made it fun and Mick couldn't help laughing at times. If Josef had been his sire, things would have turned out differently…

The three were so tied up in their games that they didn't notice the sun creep up over the horizon. Mick felt a familiar burning sensation on the back of his neck and instinctively went to cover his fledgling. Beth was still young and any sunlight would be detrimental to her.

Josef recognized Mick actions and ducked inside a roped off temple, beckoning Mick in after him. "Any damage?" Josef asked, suddenly getting serious.

"I'm fine." Beth protested. "I didn't even feel the sun."

"That's because you were still in the shadow of the temple," Mick said, protectively. He turned to Josef and asked, "How do you propose we get out of here?"

"Not sure. We can't have a car come get us and the walk to the gate could kill her," Josef replied.

"What if we covered her with the material and I carried her out?" Mick asked.

"No, the material is thin. It is meant to be light and airy, but it lets in too much light. Besides, all the human would wonder why you were carrying her out of here."

"Well, won't they wonder when they see the three of us sitting here?"

"No. Can't you read? The sign on the door said this temple is closed to the public."

"So, what? We wait here till sundown?" Mick asked.

"Looks like it. Lets move farther into the temple, so that none of the light can get to us, plus it might be cooler back there," Josef stated. Mick nodded in agreement and they all walked through he maze of the temple rooms.

"Do you still have the supplies you packed earlier?" Josef asked.

"Yes." Mick pulled out his bag, which was full of units of blood.

Josef turned up his nose and sighed. "Well, beggars can't be choosers. Let's divvy them up. Beth get the most since she is still a newbie."

Mick nodded and they each took a bag, Beth took two, and they fed.

As they finished Beth looked around the temple.

"Uh, guys…where are we?"

Mick and Josef finally looked at there surrounding. Mick paled as he saw the carvings on the wall, but Josef's grin broke into a full out smile.

"Well, well, well, I have heard of these temples, but I have never seen one in person," Josef chuckled. The trio had wondered into a Tantric love temple.

Beth gazed at the walls in amazement and Mick watched her. The images had aroused her and he could tell. He was sure that if her heart still beat it would be pounding in her chest. Josef noticed Mick's fascination with Beth and decided it might be better to make his exit.

"Well, I think you can handle Beth here for the day, I'll just come back this evening to pick you two up." Josef walked towards the entrance. Mick didn't even notice his friend's absence. He approached Beth. Her allure was doubly charming now that she was a vampire and being young she didn't know how to control her passions. He felt all her emotions as she viewed the walls of the temple.

Mick remembered his reaction to a few weeks ago when Josef had asked if he had shown Beth the full extent of what being a vampire meant…

_"So, buddy. How was it? Everything you dreamed of?" Josef asked, sipping at a scotch and blood. _

"What are you talking about?" Mick said, being brought back to the conversation at hand. His mind had been up in the freezer with Beth. He was listening intently to her breathing to make sure she was still un-dead.

Josef smiled, "Just that man. Was she everything you thought?" Josef waggled his eyebrows to make his point.

"No. No, Josef. I didn't turn her to sleep with her," Mick protested.

"Really? Could have fooled me. Well, now that the deed is done, why not? She does like you if my instincts aren't wrong, and after 400 years they're hardly wrong."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to take advantage of her. Fledglings are delicate and I don't want her to think that I took advantage of her dependence on me."

"That's just it. Fledgling are dependant on their sires and you need to teach her about all the aspects of vampirism…or would you rather I taught her that?" 

At this point Mick had pinned Josef to the wall and threatened his only true friend that he would end him if he ever touched Beth. Josef had laughed off the threat and took it to mean that Mick had thought about the option of sex with his fledgling. Mick had assured Josef he would _never_ give into that thought.

Now Mick thought otherwise. _She is here. And she is definitely interested. If she consents, I wouldn't be taking advantage, she can make up her own mind._

As Mick thought this, his own feelings become too powerful to contain. A wave of sexual allure rolled off him. Beth, who had been entranced by the carvings, was roused from her trance and turned to him.

The look in her eyes pushed Mick past the bounds of reason. They practically leapt into each others arms, kissing urgently.

"Don't let me disturb you," Josef said, upon entering the room.

Mick pulled away from Beth. "Josef! I thought you were _leaving_?" Mick said, exasperated.

"I was, but you try to get out of here. There is a full tropical sun bearing down and these clothes are so thin I could feel the burning before I exited the shadows. There is no way I could survive out there. _And_ there is no cell service anywhere in here, so I can't call for a pick-up. Looks like you're stuck with me."

Beth let out a frustrated moan and Josef grinned. "Sorry, honey, but you two will have to hold this off for a while."

Mick glared daggers at Josef, but his friend seemed to be oblivious. Josef was observing on of the wall cravings. "This is called Markata, the Monkey. It is very-"

"JOSEF!" Beth and Mick exclaimed.

"What? We are stuck here, I figure I might as well educate you. Now, this one," he pointed to the next sculpture, "is related to Markata, it's called Marditaka, Crushing Spices." Mick looked at Beth and shrugged his shoulders. They fell in line after Josef as he toured the temple.

"Now we come to the role reversal section… also known as the woman on top," Josef explained.

"Is that possible?" Beth asked eyeing a particularly gymnastic position.

Josef chuckled, "With practice, anything is possible." Beth looked at him, wide eyed. He explained, "Four hundred years gives you a lot of time to practice, but being a vampire helps. Such as that one, Splitting Bamboo, is not easy, but vampire healing abilities make sure that nothing can go too wrong. I must say, that the pain on a dislocated shoulder actually adds to the pleasure, although I am much more fond of Veshta, The Encircling." Josef pointed to the far wall and Beth gasped.

"Really?" Mick asked. "I would have pegged you for a Mallaka man myself."

Josef's head whipped around. "What'd you say?"

Now Beth stared at Mick too. Mick explained. "I said, I thought you would like Mallaka or Marjara, there pretty similar…"

"How do you know…" Josef trailed off feeling the pure lust coming off Beth.

Mick tried to ignore Beth. "I married a courtesan remember. She had no issue taking advantage on the fledgling dependence. And believe me, she knew the Karma Sutra and all the Tantic practices."

Josef groaned. _How could I forget that. Coraline was quite experienced._ "Really, she did Mallaka? She always preferred Vrishaghata, the Bull's Blow."

"Actually her favorite was Hansabandha," Mick stated, not phased by the fact that Josef would know his wife's sex preference. After all they knew each other for a hundred years more.

"Ah, yes, the Swan. Are you going to do something about your fledgling? Because if you don't, I will," Josef threatened.

Mick turned to Beth who was boiling over with both arousal and anger. She didn't give Mick a chance to speak, but attacked him forcing him to the wall and placing a crushing kiss to his lips. Mick didn't resist her advances, it would have been futile, and he definitely wanted this.

"Dola, the Swing, would be good for this situation," Josef observed as he exited the room. The temple would ring with their cries, and even without his vampire hearing, the noise would ring in his ears. But he didn't care. He had lost all sense on modesty centuries ago. He was happy for his friend and excited that Beth could be the cure for Mick that Josef had so desperately looked for.

As the moans and growls grew louder, Josef tried to block the images from his mind. _Awe youth. Such a wonderful thing…_ A carving at the back of the temple caught his attention. He approached it. The figures were entwined in a most intriguing position. _Well, that's one I've never seen before…_ He made sure to save the image to memory.


End file.
